The MD Anderson Cancer Center CCOP Research Base (RB) is a venue for transdisciplinary cancer control research within MDACC, and connecting this research to community oncologists and other academic centers, in order to improve patient care. Hypothesis: our cancer center RB, using its full breadth and scope of clinicians, basic and population science researchers, community partners, and robust expertise in all aspects of clinical investigation, while leveraging the resources available at MDACC, can create and disseminate critical new knowledge in cancer control through the process of team science and clinical research innovation. Specific aims: Aim 1. To conduct interventional clinical trials and other prospective studies in the realm of cancer control to enhance the health and well-being of patients affected by cancer or at risk for cancer recurrence. (1a) To develop and conduct clinical trials and other prospective studies in integrative health in order to optimize health, quality of life, and clinical outcomes of patients and families across the cancer continuum; (1b) To develop and conduct interventional trials and prospective studies directed at understanding and reducing the burden of cancer treatment toxicity; (1c) To incorporate novel approaches to the design, conduct, and analysis of clinical trials. Aim 2. To promote cancer control science among our community oncology sites, academic cancer center faculty and fellows, and the lay public. (2a) To enhance interactions between preclinical and clinical investigators to better inform the design of clinical trials and enhance the collection and interpretation of pilot data and correlative science; (2b) To develop cancer control studies relevant to all stakeholders and involving the collection of patient-reported outcome data and data related to observed patient behaviors; (2c) To use multiple modes of communication to disseminate the healthy goals and step-by-step processes involved in cancer control research; (2d) To use mentorship and institutional leadership to promote the inclusion of young investigators and women physicians and scientists in the CCOP research base; (2e) To develop and share best practices for the inclusion of underrepresented populations in our clinical research studies and on our research teams. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The MD Anderson Cancer Center CCOP Research Base delivers innovative studies directly to patients in the community setting, in order to improve patient care and facilitate the discovery and dissemination of new information that impacts the field of cancer medicine.